


The mountain was a murmuring of ocean in my ear

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [304]
Category: Despicable Me (Movies), Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilo and Edith meet at college and hit it off.  The world trembles in fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The mountain was a murmuring of ocean in my ear  
> Disclaimer: only Nani&David’s kids are mine; title from Sandra Liatsos  
> Warnings: future!fic for both; the Lilo&Stitch timeline has been pushed back by four years; only the original movies of each fandom are acknowledged (as I haven’t seen anything else in Lilo&Stitch’s canon, and I didn’t like the second Despicable Me movie)  
> Pairings: Edith/Lilo, Nani/David  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: WIP  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: any, any/any, defending her girlfriend

They meet while Lilo's a sophomore and Edith's a freshman, at Cal Poly, where Lilo's going into mathematics and Edith into engineering. They both live on campus (and Lilo barely convinced Stitch to stay home this year, but thankfully, Nani needs help with her kids and there's no one better than Stitch), and they meet when Lilo is straining to reach a book on the top shelf at the library, muttering to herself about annoying tall people since Nani apparently inherited the height in the family. 

"Need help?" she hears and she glares over her shoulder at the annoyingly-tall white girl with blonde hair piled messily on her head. 

"No," she bites out, fully prepared to climb the shelf to get this book her professor swears will strengthen her argument. 

The blonde girl smirks. "Suit yourself." 

.

After Lilo has admitted defeat and allowed the blonde to grab the book for her, they settle at the coffee shop together. The girl finally introduces herself as Edith Gru, who is brand new to campus and excited to be away from home for the first time. They commiserate about sisters, but it's obvious that for all of Edith's grumbling, she loves Margo and Agnes as much as Lilo loves Nani. 

"Did you notice you all have five-letter names?" Lilo asks. 

Edith snickers. "Did you notice you and your sister have four-letter names?" 

.

Lilo tells stories about Stitch, but she always describes him as her dog. She knows that Edith eventually catches on to the oddness, but she's not sure when. There's always the sense that Edith is holding back, too, but they have so much schoolwork that just meeting up for dinner three times a week is difficult. 

She skypes home every night because Stitch still accidentally destroys phones. She doesn't realize how often she talks about Edith until Dr. Jumba asks, "And this Edith, hmm, who is she?" 

"My best human friend," Lilo answers after a moment. 

Stitch scoffs. 

Lilo lays in bed that night, wondering. 

.

Lilo goes home for the summer; Edith goes with her to the airport and hugs her. She swears Edith got even taller. "You'd better text me," Edith orders. 

Texting all day long becomes phonecalls that last hours, whenever Stitch isn't dragging her around the island or Nani's kids aren't demanding stories and adventures. 

The news of the theft of the Statue of Liberty rocks the world, so of course it's a topic of conversation. Edith just laughs while Lilo speculates, and when it's returned about a week later, Lilo muses about that, too, and Edith just hums. 

.

It's Edith who asks, "So, you wanna be my girlfriend?" three weeks into the fall semester. 

.

About a week before finals (and they've both already made plans to stay on-campus during the holiday), aliens attack San Luis Obispo. Edith shouts at Lilo, "Stay here!" and takes off towards the spaceship. 

"What?!" Lilo demands, lunging after her to grab her arm. "You stay here!" She's already dialing Cobra Bubbles. 

"I can deal with this!" Edith says, pulling some sort of laser gun from somewhere. 

"Well, so can I!" Lilo shoots back. They glare at each other until Cobra Bubbles answers. 

"Lilo, we're already aware of the problem," he says calmly. "Please don't go near the situation." 

The students near them are panicking and Edith is staring towards the explosions with - longing? "Sorry," Lilo tells Cobra Bubbles as she hangs up. "C'mon," she says, tugging at Edith's arm, "let's go see what's happening." 

.

"Please," Nani begs when Edith's family visits the island, the summer after Lilo graduates with plans to return for a Ph.D., "don't become a supervillain. You get in enough trouble as it is," so she definitely recognizes Edith's dad. 

"Did you know he punched a shark once?" Lilo asks gleefully. "A shark! In the face!" 

Nani groans, but then her youngest runs by shrieking, Stitch and Edith's dog Kyle after him, so Nani doesn't say anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any, Any, Traveling with small children and/or pets
> 
> This is all I have at the moment but I want to write more drabbles for this 'verse. We'll see.

"You know," Edith says five hours into the flight, "Dad has a private jet we could've used." 

Nani sighs heavily. David's crooning a lullaby to their youngest, barely a year old, while Stitch is trying to entertain the other three, and everyone else in first class (and Nani is SO GLAD she accepted Mr. Gru's offer to pay for first class) pretends Stitch is a dog, and Lilo's been asleep since twenty minutes in. 

"Thank you, Edith," Nani says as graciously as she can because she really does like Lilo's fiancée. But while flying first class is one thing, putting her babies into that death-trap plane-thing the Grus use is not an option. She's seen the news footage. 

Edith laughs quietly. "Margo's never been that fond of it, either," she confesses, like she read Nani's mind. Maybe she did. She smiles down at Lilo, who's plastered to her side the way she used to do to Nani, ages ago. 

Ailani finally falls asleep in David's arms. She's usually very quiet but she apparently hates planes as much as Nani does. Akela and Hiki try slipping away, the little monsters, but Stitch is faster and catches them both up without even pulling out his extra arms. They're bigger than he is now, nearly nine, but they both laugh. The other passengers ignore it. 

While Stitch is distracted with the twins, Kai manages to escape and he toddles over to Nani. "How do you keep track of them all?" Edith asks. "I mean, at least the minions are indestructible." 

Nani glances at her. "Do not ever introduce them to Stitch," she orders and Edith buries her laughter in Lilo's hair.


End file.
